It is known for sportspersons such as runners, footballers and the like to practice fitness exercises using weights that are placed on the instep of the shoe, for example using a certain weight during a certain number of exercises, minutes, etc., changing the weights, or alternating between exercises with a weight and exercises without a weight.
In some circumstances, such as when users are exercising outdoors, they may have the problem of carrying the weights that are not being used. The user may carry a bag, a backpack or conventional waist bag to store the weight or weights when they are not arranged on the shoe instep, but with this solution the weights are not arranged in the most comfortable position for the user, and furthermore they may move or jump within the container when the user runs or performs other exercises. On the other hand, the weights can only be used for exercises on the shoe instep.
It has now been found that the versatility of the exercises, as well as the comfort of the sportsperson practicing such exercises, may be improved, and the above problems may be solved at least to some extent.